Kingdom Hearts: The Light Vs The Dark (Being Re-Written)
by EAH Rebel
Summary: Maleficent is back and she is stronger than ever, but this time she is not alone. The GMAD are coming to Disney Castle for a meeting with King Mickey, the Keyblade Wielders and their Children. Join Katrina Hikari aka EAH Rebel as she tries to keep her Secret from her parents and also hide who she really is from her fellow Guardians, all while the Villains are seeking Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Secret Meeting**

 **EAH Rebel (Me): Konnichiwa! S-so, this is a Kingom Hearts + GMAD story. *pulls a notebook out of my pocket and looks through it* Um, here are s-some small updates *clears throat softly* I'm currently writing Chapter 4 of The GMAD and the Opposite World, along with having a few other stories planned.**

 **Stripes: *nods*** ** _"She would like to thank you all for being patient with the updates. And she is not stuttering as much, which is always a good thing, yet I am scared about Halloween for some reason..."_**

 **EAH Rebel: Yup! *giggles* Maybe there's a good reason Stripes? A-anyways, I'll stop rambling, hope you all enjoy this Trailer *bows and puts the notebook down***

 **Stripes: _"I think I shall stay hidden when that day comes."_**

 **Disclaimer: EAH Rebel doesn't own any of the characters or songs used/mentioned in this story**

 **-000000-**

 **Female (V.O): _An old enemy has returned... Stronger, more powerful than ever before and she isn't alone. She wants revenge on those who stopped her from fulfilling her plan and those who betrayed her, as do her allies. And she know how to get it..._**

Maleficent looked at the 5 Villains who were standing in front of her. They all wanted revenge on a group known as the GMAD, the same as she. They all had their own motives yet were all after the same purpose; To destroy the GMAD and watch it crumble.

"Thank you all for coming and welcome to Hollow Bastion." She said, before smirking and crossing her arms over her chest. "Now that I've welcomed you all, let's get down to business, but first... Eryn, Yami; Come." Two cloaked figures walked out of the shadows, one wore a dark brown cloak, while the other wore a completely black one.

The two bowed to Maleficent "Queen Maleficent. We have successfully found a way into Disney Castle without being seen, just like you asked." Said the one with the brown cloak, it sounded like a female voice. While she had been speaking, the other had set up a map on the table and marked out the secret entrance for them all to see. "This is it, Eryn and myself both make extra sure. If we go in this way, King Mickey should be in the middle of a meeting with the GMAD along with the Keyblade Wielders and their children, which will be the perfect moment to strike." They explained, this voice sounded like a male.

She nodded her heard contently, the plan that her warriors had come up with seemed flawless, Dagur interrupted her thoughts by walking over to Eryn and putting an arm around her shoulders "well, that's good and all, but I suggest that we take a few of them hostage - Y'know, maybe the kids or some of the weaker members."

"That is a good idea, but none of the GMAD are weak. Those brats are stronger then any of us are." Gothel said, Mordu shook his head I disagreement "maybe so, but now that we have all joined together, our combined powers should be able to take them down and get our revenge!" He growled, clenching one paw into a ball while hitting the palm of other.

Maleficent had decided that they had done enough chit-chat and walked over, pushing Dagur away from her female warrior. "Now, if we're done will all the talking..." She spoke and received silence, before looking at Eryn and Yami "where would be the Best Time for a surprise ambush?""During the middle of the meeting." Suggested Eryn, stepping over to her fellow warrior.

Yami nodded his agreement and looked at his notes. "That should be in a hour, your majesty." He confirmed with a bow as Eryn also bowed, making the Villainess smirk "perfect." She said before turning to the other Villians "Pitch, you and your group better be ready for the ambush. Don't let me down or else." Pitch was slightly afraid of Maleficent, but hid it well.

The Nightmare King bowed. "With our combined powers, they won't know what hit them." He said with a smirk before him and his group all left to get ready for the ambush. Eryn and Yami shared a look of concern for the victims of the ambush, but couldn't do anything to stop it.

The GMAD, Keyblade Wielders and their Children had no idea.

 **EAH Rebel: Chapter's Done! *yawns silently and covers my mouth* Um, sorry if thsia wasn't very good... I-i don't really know how the characters act *nervous laugh* O-other then that.. *clears throat softly again* I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter**

 **Stripes: _"The_** _ **ambush shall take place in the Next Chapter and if your curious about Eryn and Yami and who they are, that shall most likely be revealed in one of the later Chapters."**_

 **EAH Rebel: *nods and sits down, leaning against Stripes* I-it's pretty late where I live, so I think I might get some sleep- *falls asleep and curls up"**

 **Stripes: *sighs* _"This is why I tell her to relax more."_ *puts a blanket over me and covers me with his wing* _"Anyways... Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. Goodbye for now, Readers."_ *curls up and sleeps***


	2. AN: Small Rant

**A/N: Small Rant**

 **EAHR: Hi guys! Um, this isn't an Update but Chapter 2 is still being Written, so... I-i just want to have a Small Rant about something, which I've noticed a lot and it's really starting to get on my nerves..**

 **Stripes:** ** _"So... With all Fandom's, there are people who will make Ships or Ship certain Pairings, while others do not."_**

 **EAHR: *nods* A-and I've noticed quite a lot that some people will say "oh, this Pairing shouldn't exist" or "you're ruining these characters by shipping them together" or even "this pairing is cancer" and this is really getting on my nerves! Cancer is** **NOT** **something to joke about, so that makes it more annoying and frustrating**

 **EAHR: *quietly sighs* Look, I understand everyone has their own opinions on Ships, but please just stop bringing other people down and making them think that pairings or ships that they like are really bad... As I said, everyone has their own opinions! Please respect other's choices and their ships.**

 **Stripes: *slips out the room***

 **EAHR: *sweatdrops* S-sorry for wasting your time with this Readers! U-um, see you all in Chapter 2 *bows as an apology and leaves the room***


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Ambush**

 **EAHR: Konnichiwa everyone! I know it's been a while and I'm so sorry for not updating! *bows* Please forgive me for not updating sooner!  
**

 **Stripes:** ** _"Hello everyone. Lovely to see you all again."  
_**

 **EAHR: *looks at Stripes in confusion* A-are you feeling alright...?  
**

 **Stripes: _"Of course, it's a beautiful day. What makes you think something is wrong?"_**

 **EAHR:... *clears throat and looks at the Readers* Um, a-anyways. I feel like i've kept you all waiting long enough for this, here it is ^-^  
**

 **Stripes: _"We hope you enjoy this wonderful Chapter."_**

 **EAHR: *nods silently* And thank you to the GMAD members mentioned in this story for letting me use their OC's!  
**

 **Disclaimer: EAH Rebel doesn't own any of the characters or songs used/mentioned in this story**

 **-0000000-**

"-Rina." The girl mumbled and turned over, trying to block out the voice calling her "Kat-" Once again, she ignored it... Until the quilt was pulled off her and the voice was right next to her ear.

 **"KATRINA!" "EEEEEEEK!** **"** With a shriek, she fell off the bed and groaned before looking up at the guilty party. "Casper, what was that for!?" She exclaimed, making him sigh in annoyance "we're going to be late for the Meeting." "Meeting...?" At that, he just stared at her in disbelief. "Y-you seriously forgot? We're meeting with the King, Queen and your group." Casper said, reminding her and making her stand up and start rushing around the room in a panic.

The commotion was enough to wake up a Tiger cub and a Dream Eater who were sleeping nearby, much to their dismay. **"What's going on and why did you wake us up from out rest?"** Grumbled a sleepy and cranky Frootz Cat.

Casper looked at them "did you guys forget too? The Meeting?" " ** _Ah, how could i forget?"_** Wondered the cub, getting up and stretching. His golden eyes sparkled with slight amusement as he began grooming his dark coloured fur which had mutliple dark orange stripes.

Frootz just 'hmph'ed, the brunette turned back towards his sister with a sigh and shook his head before leaving. Katrina grabbed a few things and bolted out of her room and into the bathroom, leaving the two in silence for a few moments.

The silence was broken by the cub **_"...Do you think they'll notice?"_** His companion looked at him with a sigh **"you know as well as i do, that i cannot predict the future, Dākudoragon."** He began, walking over to the window sill and jumping up. **"But, what i can say... Is i belive we have a more... Pressing issue to deal with. Wouldn't you agree. Stripes?** "

Frootz turned to look at him, Stripes chuckled _**"so you've felt it too, hm? All we can do is hope that whatever it is, they can overcome it and be victorious."**_ "You guys are awfully chatty this morning." Commented a female voice, starling them both. Katrina stifled a laugh and walked to the mirror to check if she looked presentable.

She had long hair which was a deep auburn red in colour with a few caramel coloured streaks and turquiose eyes. Her mother had asked her to wear a dress - much to her dismay - but she had agreed. Katrina had picked a simple cream coloured knee length dress with a white sash around her waist, short sleeves and white shoes.

 _ **"You look very smart, Rina."**_ Stripes said, padding over to her bed, he recieved a smile as she grabbed a bandage "thanks Stripes." Katrina was about to wrap it around her wrist, to hide her birthmark. It was of her mother's keyblade, Destiny's Embrace.

But was stopped by Frootz, her Guardian gave her a stern look **"you agreed not to hide it** **anymore."** "S-sorry Frootz, i forgot..." She apologized and put it down, picking up a heart necklace which was half purple and half red.

She put it on and the colours changed to silver and blue. "Kat, it's time to go or we'll be late!" "Oh, coming dad! C'mon guys, we need to get going fast." Katrina rushed over to her bag and let Stripes and Frootz hide inside before heading downstairs.

 **-0000000-**

 _ **Meanwhile... At Disney Castle**_

 **-0000000-**

A small group of people and a few dragons were waiting inside the castle's throne room, along with some of the Keyblade Wielders and their children and the King and Queen themselves, along with their daughter - Tia. Mostly everyone was there... The only ones missing were the Hikari family.

King Mickey turned to the group with an apologetic look "gee, sorry that you all have to wait." "No, it's alright your majesty. We're alright with waiting." Explained a member of the group, his name was Thronogil82, Guardian of Wisdom.

He had slightly messy ashen brown hair with a long silver scar going through the left eye with bristled sideburns and hazel eyes. His outfit consisted of a black t-shirt with golden jagged flames along the left hip and a golden Maori tribal pattern along the right shoulder, black sports pants with three white stripes down the outside of each leg  
and white and black cross-trainers.

Along side him was his Dragon, Storm. Storm was a large Night Fury with electric blue eyes, his scales were coloured night black and steel grey, along with skrill-like spines along his wings and legs.

A few of the others nodded as the doors opened and Sora walked in along with his wife and their children. "King Mickey, sorry for being late." "A certain _**someone**_ refused to get up." Commented Casey, glaring at Katrina, who glared in return. A few of the other Keyblade Wielders sweatdropped while Minnie just giggled.

"It's fine, we're just happy you all could make it." She smiled and they joined the other Wielders, before they started the meeting they had to introduce themselves.

Mickey looked at the Wielders "You all know the GMAD, but i don't believe your children have." A silver haired girl with mint green eyes gave them all a nod.

"I'm Amelia Waves, Daughter of Riku. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She greeted as an excited blonde haired girl pulled her twin brother and sister forward next "I'm Sophia Atisuto, Daughter of Namine and Roxas and these are my siblings, Jason and Madison!" "It's nice to meet you all." Greeted Jason, stepping aside so the final 2 could step forward.

2 members of the group couldn't help but noticed that Katrina looked farmiliar "Hello, I'm Casper Hikari, Son of Sora and Kairi and this is my younger sister, Katrina Hikari." She gave a shy wave.

Mickey gave a smile and glanced at the GMAD members so they could return the introductions, Throngil went first. "My name is Thorongil82. Guardian of Wisdom, Rider of the Shock Fury, Legendary Archer and Sorcerer, Head Guard and Leader of the G.M.A.D. and this is my dragon, Storm." Storm growled slightly and bowed his head.

Two girls stepped forward next, the shorter of the two gave a smile "I'm LunaSnow94. Guardian of the GMAD and Rider of the Deadly Nadder. And this is my dragon, Galexia." "My name is midnightsky0612. Guardian of Creative Writing, Rider of the Night Fury and Junior Sorcerer and Archer. This is my dragon, Starlight" The other greeted.

Luna was a short girl with short brown hair -which looked very similar to Rapunzel's- and brown eyes. She wore a shirt which looked similar to the colours of her dragon's scales, black knee shorts and purple trainers.

Her dragon, Galxeia was a Deadly Nadder and her scales were many shades of purple, blue, magenta and green which seemed to catch the light which reflected off her scales.

Midnight on the other hand, had short black hair and brown eyes. She wore a Green short sleeved t-shirt, black jeans and green trainers along with a green hairclip in her hair.

Starlight was a black Night Fury with elegant black scales and yellow eyes.

Both dragons gave the group a nod before another girl stepped forward. "Hi, i'm NightPegasus13. Guardian of the GMAD. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Night had black shoulder length hair in caps with blue highlights and sea-blue eyes. She wore a plain dark blue baggy top underneath a black vest which had a hood and baggy blue jeans. Her shoes were a mix between blue and white, she also had brown fingerless gloves with white cloth around her left wrist and a silver necklae with a silver dove.

That left only 2 others to introuce themselves, Katrina watched and hoped they wouldn't recognize her, if they already had it didn't show.

"I'm Godzillaman1000, Guardian of the GMAD." "And i'm LauralKelley99. Guardian of Band Life, Rider of the Night Fury and Junior Sorcerer and this is my dragon, Nightshade." As soon as her name was mentioned, Nightshade perked up and smile making a few of them laugh or smile aswell.

Zilla was a Lizard Anthros humanoid and was covered in scales from head to toe with a sharp dorsal spine and tail. A few found it strange that he wore a red and blue Superman suit with a G as the insignia, but didn't question it.

Laural had long brown hair, which was tied up in a ponytail and sea-blue eyes. She wore a plain blue hoodie with black jeans and blue trainers, around her neck was an owl necklace.

Nightshade was a pure black Night Fury with bright silver eyes and silver markings on the side of her wings. It was easy to tell that she was having trouble not running about.

Mickey stood up from his throne with a smile "now that the introductions have been completed, this meeting can start." The meeting began and nothing went wrong, even though both Frootz and Stripes were on edge, as were the dragons and Zilla.

 **-0000000-**

 ** _Outside the Castle_**

 **-0000000-**

Maleficent was outside with the Villians, a few Heartless and her 2 Warriors. "It's almost time for the Ambush to begin, is everything ready?" "Yup, we made sure to check personally." Confirmed Eryn, with a bow.

Gothel 'hmm'ed, which gained their attention, Mordu narrowed his eyes "what's on your mind?" He questioned, making her chuckle "seems like the little princess has stopped hiding her mark, so this should be even more interesting than we thought."

"Oh, i believe it will..." Cackled the tall sorceress evilly, Yami raised an eye in confusion before chuckling silently. _'Looks like she's been talking to Merlin...'_ He thought to himself, before turning to them all. "Time to rain on their parade~" "Good. Eryn, Yami. You both know the plan." With those words, the 2 bowed and headed into the castle, before standing outside the Throne Room Door.

 **-0000000-**

 ** _Back In the Throne Room_**

 **-0000000-**

The meeting had finished, Tia stood up "thank you all for attending this meeting." She thanked with a smile "It's a relief to know that if anything were to happen, we have you all here to help-"

Before she could finish that sentence, the lights went off, startling everyone. "W-what's going on?!" Yelped Katrina, the Guardians and Wielders had already summoned their weapons, while the dragons were in fighting positions. "Aw, look at the cute little scene before us." Called a female voice, mockingly.

"Too bad we have to ruin it." Added a male voice, the lights flickered before coming back on to reveal the two standing with their cloak hoods down, revealing their faces.

"Eryn, Yami?!" Exclaimed Sophia in shock, recognizing the two as their friends, Thor narrowed his eyes "It's an Ambush!" But it was too late, the villians attacked and seemed stronger than before. They defeated the Guardians with ease - with the help of sleep bombs and potions ( _ **Aka, they cheated)**_ -, while some of the Heartless kidnapped the Wielders, their children and the Royal family.

Maleficent smirked until she noticed Heartless fly past her, she turned to see Katrina and Casper beating the Heartless with ease and had some help from the dragons, including Frootz and Stripes.

She growled and was about to storm over when she noticed the GMAD members were beginning to wake up _'I forgot that the blubering idiot said it wouldn't last long, especially on those GMAD brats.'_

 _ **"RETREAT! WE GOT WHAT WE CAME FOR!"**_ She yelled, alerting them all. The Heartless and Villians all left. Eryn shrugged "such a shame we couldn't stay. Oh well, good to see you again Ri-Ri." She said with a smile and gave Katrina and Casper a salute before vanishing.

Yami shook his head as everyone retreated "good things must come to an end, i suppose." He said, turning towards the two with a smirk and a chuckle. "I have a feeling this won't be out last meeting, so until next time..."

He bowed and held out a black rose to Katrina, which she cautiously took. He recieved a glare from Casper before turning towards the GMAD.

"Good luck trying to save your friends, you'll need it. Until next time, GMAD." He called with smirk and vanished along with Maleficent and the villians, who gave an evil laugh.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Luna blinked a few times in disbelief "what... Just happened?" **"Well, you all were ambused by Maleficent and they kidnapped everyone except Katrina and Casper."** Summed up Frootz, recieving a look from them all.

"How the hell are they stronger than they were before?!" Exclaimed Night in pure disbelief, Zilla thought about it for a moment "there has to be a reason, we just need to find it." Reasoned Laural, Casper growled in anger. "'A Reason'? _**THEY KIDNAPPED OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND ALL YOUR WORRIED ABOUT IS FINDING A REASON AS TO WHY THEY ARE STRONGER THAN BEFORE?!"**_ "C-Casper! It's not their fault!" Cried Katrina, trying to hold her brother back before he could hurt someone.

Thor frowned and walked over "Casper, i understand that your angry." He began, calmly yet also being stern "but don't let yourself get blinded by rage. The best thing to do would be to stay focused." "..." The others watched the scene, unsure if to intervene or not.

He growled, still feeling angry and got out of his sister's grasp, making her stumble back a few feet and was steadied by Midnight "thank you for catching me." She thanked, recieving a small smile "it's fine." They turned back to the scene to see Casper stalking towards the door.

"Casp, wait!" Katrina called, running after him before anyone could stop her. Laural frowned in concern, the group began to start coming up with a plan. Stripes watched all this unfold and just shook his head. _**"This will not end well..."**_ "I told you before, my predictions are never wrong." Commented a soft and gentle voice, making the cub look up. _**"Seems so Rylee, there is one thing i am wondering."**_ "Hm?"

His tone turned hard and if people heard, some would say it was dark. **"Will** _ ** 'HE' be making an appearance soon?" **_the person known as Rylee remained silent for a few moments before answering.

 _ **"Yes. And if anyone can stop him, i believe it can be the GMAD... With some unexpected help."**_

 **-0000000-**

 **Sans: Welp. That was interesting. Yo Readers, sorry to drop in, but 'Rina's convinced something is wrong with old big, black and grumpy but I don't get it TIBIA honest  
**

 **Papyrus: SANS!**

 **Mabel: That was clever!**

 **Dipper: Seriously Mabel? *shakes his head and looks at the Readers* Sorry about this everyone, Katrina and Stripes both hope you all enjoyed the Chapter. They would also like to apologize if any of the Character Personalities are wrong.**

 **Sans: Like the kid said, we've GOAT to get going, SEA ya all later**

 **Papyrus: *ignores Sans* I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL HOPE TO SEE ALL YOU HUMANS AGAIN SOON!**

 **Mabel: *throws glitter everyone, somehow covering everyone* Bye!**

 **Dipper: MABEL! *sighs again* Bye Readers**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Our Quest has Begun  
**

 **Dipper: Hey Readers! Katrina is still talking to Stripes, they're taking quite a while...**

 **Bill: No need to worry Pine Tree, they're fine**

 **Dipper: H-HOW- J-just, you can't be here! You can't... Alright?!  
**

 **Bill: Well, i am. Now, calm down and let's keep this short, alright kid? Caramel and the Dragon hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

 **Dipper: Yup, what he said. Enjoy the Chapter everyone  
**

 **Disclaimer: EAH Rebel doesn't own any of the characters or songs used/mentioned in this story**

 ** _-0000000-_**

 ** _Outside_**

 ** _-0000000-_**

Casper was outside by the fountain, he was looking a his reflection in the water. His hair had created a shade, covering his eyes. He heard the sound of footsteps behind him, but didn't turn to see who it was. "Cas?" Called the voice, he recognized it as his sister but made no move to turn around.

"We need to talk. I know your angry about what happened, i am too but-" She was cut off by a dark chuckle, making her step back as he turned to face her. " _ **'Angry about what happened'**_?" He questioned, looking at her with anger filled eyes.

The caramel haired boy growled, his eyes going a slightly darker shade "our friends and family were kidnapped by an evil witch who wants revenge on them and is being accompanied by an evil demon bear, a nightmare king, a witch who wants to be young, a dragon and Vanitias' kids. Who - by the way - could've hurt Ventus, Aqua and Terra. Along with multiple others." "But he didn't!" He looked at his sister in surprise.

She had her hands on her hips and had an angry expression on her face "you forgot 1 thing mum and dad always taught us; Never judge people because of their past or who their parents are." Ignoring his look of surprise, she continued and had begun pacing back and forth.

"He _**COULD**_ have hurt loads of people, but he didn't. Not every is as bad as they seem. Like, um.. OH! Mr. Zilla, he seems kinda scary and intimidating when we met him but he seems like a nice person, and with the dragons, they may look kinda fierce but they're really sweet!" She giggled.

Casper couldn't help but chuckle with an eye roll "I know, I know. Never-" "Judge a book by it's cover!" They both announced at the same time, making each other laugh slightly.

Any anger or tension that had been there before was now gone as if it had never even existed. "Well, let's head back inside before it rains." As if on cue, the sky began to fill with dark clouds and parted as the heavens rained down on the whole town

The two ran back towards the castle for shelter and both began laughing. Even if what happened would nevere truly leave them, the two were **DETERMINED** to stop Maleficent and save their world.

 ** _-0000000-_**

 ** _Meanwhile... Inside the Castle_**

 ** _-0000000-_**

The GMAD members were having a small meeting. "What should we do?" Questioned Luna in concern, no-one could blame her considering everything that had happened. Zilla spoke up next "we should come up with a plan.. Hm, a few of us have dealt with Maleficent more than others and the fact that she has Pitch's group on her side, means trouble."

"By joining forces, they've become more powerful." Agreed Night "yet it seems like something else could be happening behind the scenes that not even they know of." "That maybe so, but that's never stopped us from helping people in the past." Midnight pointed out, making them all nod in agreement.

Thor was deep in thought with his eyes closed and arms crossed with his hand on his chin, Frootz - who had made somehow got comfy on the turned to him **"Thor do you have any ideas?"** _**"If so, now would be a good time to share them."**_ Added Stripes, keeping his gaze directed towards the Leader.

"I think have a plan." They all looked at him, ready to hear it "we know our enemies really well. We've all dealt with them before many times, so we know how to defeat them." "But they're more powerful this time." Luna pointed out, making Midnight 'hmm' in thought.

Zilla shrugged "so? We can still defeat them, we always do." He added, Frootz couldn't help but roll his eyes _**"**_ **I** **do not want to doubt you all, but i believe their too strong to defeat."** "Seriously? Your gonna give up _**THAT**_ easily, Frootz?" Asked a male voice.

Turning, they saw the Hikari siblings who were soaked from the rain. Laural grabbed some towels and handed them to the two "thanks. I want to apologize for how i acted earlier." The brunette apologized, recieving a pat on the back from Thor, almost making him fall. "It's easily understandable. We were just coming up with a plan."

"Yup. We've got a few ideas about how to beat them. Laural, Zilla. You both and Rebel have dealt with Malefient more than any of us, do you both have any suggestions?" The two thought about their previous encounters with the sorceress.

They turned to face each other and nodded before facing everyone else "we might have a plan. Maleficent can control the Heartless and get them to do her bidding, along with the dark Dream Eaters." Began the Guardian of Band Life, Zilla nodded and decided to continue. "But, we all know someone else who can control Heartless and hates Maleficent."

Katrina blinked "w-wait, someone else can control heartless?" She questioned, hiding the fact that she already knew, Night frowned "you don't mean..." Luna and Midnight glanced at each other as Thor nodded in agreement. "Looks like we'll be visiting the Dark Hearted Princess." He commented "maybe she can help us here."

" _ **LET THE QUEST BEGIN!"**_

 _ **-0000000-**_

 **Sans: Heya kiddos, hope you all Enjoyed the Chapter. _Tibia_ honest, Kat has been getting alot of ideas, so their might be a few One-Shots comin' out over the next few weeks.** **  
**

 **EAHR: Mr. Sans! *pouts sadly and sniffles* You promised not to tell...  
**

 **Sans: Sorry, i couldn't keep my mouth shut**

 **Jophiel (OC): *does sign language* 'Isn't your mouth always closed?'**

 **Sans:.. Meh *shrugs***

 **Stripes: _"Ignoring them..." *_ clears throat* _"We are back. She has finally realised that nothing is wrong with me. Now, like Sans said; We hope you all Enjoyed this Chapter. The next few Chapters might be a bit more interesting. Katrina is trying something different."_**

 **EAH: Mm hm, t-that's all for now! Bye Readers, see you next time ^-^**

 **Sans: See ya**

 **Jophiel: *waves* 'Goodbye everyone'**

 **Stripes: _"Good day Readers."_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lost Patience  
**

 **EAHR: Konnichiwa everyone ^-^ I'm really happy that people are enjoying this story! *clears throat softly* This Chapter and the next 2 are gonna be from a different POV, hopefully that's ok... I was trying to do it from different perspectives.  
**

 **Darkiplier: The next 2 chapters may include some... Humerous moments.  
**

 **EAHR: *giggles* What Dark said! This will be from the Eryn's P.O.V (She has to deal with the Prisoners and Villians). Me and Stripes hope you all Enjoy this Chapter!  
**

 **Disclaimer:** ** **Disclaimer: EAH Rebel doesn't own any of the characters or songs used/mentioned in this story****

 **-0000000-**

 _"THEY'VE ESCAPED, DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"_ Eryn sighed in annoyance as she watched the Guards chase after the Wielders and their Children... For the 40th time, was it?

Any patience she had was wearing finner and finner, Kitt Stirling wasn't heping either. The Guardian of Lullabies had somehow been kidnapped, along with her dragon and was staying at the castle as a Guest since she agreed not to try and escape _**'Not like she could anyways.'**_ She reasoned in her mind _**'she IS wearing a chain footlet.'**_

Kitt looked like a young girl with long white hair and mint green eyes. The outfit she had been given was a mint green knee length ball gown with no sleeves, white belt, a dull glowing chain footlet on her leg and mint green flats with 2 white and black bows. While she was troublesome, her dragon, Skylar, was more calmer.

She shook her head before turning to her "what do _YOU_ want, Sterling?" She questioned, Kitt just gave her an innocent smile, which had something hidden behind it, but she couldn't place it "nothing. Just curious."

The two continued watching until the Escapists had been caught and put in yet _ANOTHER_ cell, 1 that was different than last time and more complicated to escape from. A cloaked figure appeared from the shadows and kneeled infront of the girls "Mistress would like to see you and your brother for a meeting." They glanced at Kitt before turning to Eryn.

Eryn nodded "yes. Take Sterling back to her room then help Yami with his mission." "Yes Eryn." She watched them leave with the whitette throwing a wink at her, making her rub her forehead in frustration "she better take it easy on them... This time, at least." And with that, Eryn began heading to the Meeting Room.

 **-0000000-**

 _ **With Maleficent and the Villians...**_

 ** _-_ 0000000-**

"This is getting ridiculous!" Exclaimed Gothel, Mordu nodded his head in agreement "agreed. I thought your cages were strong enough to stop them?" He questioned, looking at the Dark Fairy, who frowned in anger. "You dare to doubt me?" "No, I'm only quoting your words." Everyone glanced between the two as the air grew tense. Suddenly, the door opened, which drew their attention.

The brown cloaked girl bowed before walking over "Queen Maleficent." She stopped besides Maleficent, who instantly noticed the dark bags under her eyes and the tiredness in her eyes, which confused her.

Usually she made sure to get enough rest and sleep so she never failed a misson, but now it seemed she hadn't for days. Pitch raised an eyebrow in question "Eryn, was it? You look terrible." He stated with a chuckle, but was shut up by the glare she was giving him.

"Have you managed to catch the prisoners?" "Yes, my Queen. It took a while and Sterling wasn't helping much..." She grumbled under her breath, Maleficent nodded "good. Now, how is your brother's mission going?" The Dark Fairy had assigned him to spy on the GMAD and remaining 2 kids of the Keyblade Wielders.

Eryn looked up and adjusted her cloak "his mission is going well. They are currently going to visit the 'Dark Hearted Princess'." She explained, recieving a smirk in return.

Dagur scoffed, only to recieve a slap on the back of the head by Gothel, who had her arms crossed. "At least someone is getting their mission accomplished. If those Wielders and their brats escape again, then I suggest moving them to another location." Multiple others nodded their heads in agreement, much to Maleficent's anger.

"Absolutely not!" She argued, glaring at them all darkly and recieved glares in return. Eryn just watched in boredom, since she was used to this sort of thing. It _**IS**_ Maleficent, after all.

Mordu opened his mouth to say something, but before he could the door opened. They all turned to see Ryoga Eagle, 1 of Eryn's warriors. He walked in and bowed "I'm sorry to interrupt, Queen Maleficent, Lady Eryn." Eryn shook her head "it's fine, Ryoga. What's the problem?"

He as hesitant to explain, but decided to anyways. "Kitt Sterling beat up the Guards again and has freed the Wielders and their Children." He said, making the room fall silent, Eryn's gold eyes darkened and she stole Dagur's sword before marching out the door, all patience she had; Gone.

Before leaving, she gave Ryoga his instructions. Once she was gone, Maleficent stormed out of the room after her, forgetting about the others in the room and called after Eryn.

 _ **"RYOGA, CATCH THEM AND LOCK THEM IN THE TUBES THAT QUEEN MALEFICENT USED FOR THE PRINCESSES OF LIGHT!" "ERYN, DO NOT DESTROY THE TRAINING ROOM AGAIN!"**_

All the other Villians could do was watch the Warrior bolt out the room to do his mission and wonder if agreeing to work with the Dark Fairy was the best idea... No. Probably not, but it was too late to back out now. All they can do is hope any sanity that they have doesn't get destroyed.

 **-0000000-**

 **EAHR: Sorry if this wasn't very good, I-i tried and the reason Kitt is mentioned is because she, uh, asked me to add her in**

 **Darkiplier: She gave you sweets. -_-**

 **EAHR: *blushes, getting embaressed* D-DARK! DON'T LET THE READERS KNOW THAT! *covers her face, muffled* Gaaah, why... *sniffles, pretending to be sad***

 **Darkiplier: *unaffected* This Chapter was from Eryn's P.O.V, the next shall involve more chaos (Hopefully) and is from Yami's P.O.V**

 **EAHR: Your so mean Dark!**

 **Darkiplier: Thank you for the compliment, now we shall hope to see you next time. Goodbye everyone**

 **EAHR: Bye! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Forest of Fools  
**

 **EAHR: Hi again everyone! Sorry if the last Chapter wasn't very funny, i tried... Humour isn't my strong suite *nervous laugh and bows* Gomen'Nasai. Um, this'll be from Yami's P.O.V, for now I-i hope you all Enjoy this Chapter.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimer: EAH Rebel doesn't own any of the characters or songs used/mentioned in this story**

 **-0000000-**

"Have they moved yet?" "No sir. They seem to be waiting for something." Yami growled in annoyance. He had been told to spy on the group, they were going to visit the Princess of Darkness' Castle. They had made it to the Forest which they had to pass through to get there, but had suddenly stopped for no reason.

That had been 5 Hours ago, they -somehow- got lost in the Forest, looking around, he noticed 3 of the Members. He recognized them as Throngil82, midnightsky0612 and Godzillaman1000. Sneaking over, he stopped above them and listened in on their conversation as the rest of their group came over.

"What is she like?" Questioned Midnight, Zilla paused for a moment and thought about it."Interesting, dark, threatening, scary... Anything else i need to add?" Casper said, walking over and not giving the other a chance to answer.

Zilla rolled his eyes "dark, maybe. But she isn't scary of threatning." Thor pointed out, recieving a grumble in return.

Not learning anything interesting, Yami pulled out a special device which allowed him to hear what Dragons and other creatures said, sadly for him, it wasn't fully accurate. While their Riders were talking, the Dragons, Stripes and Frootz began to have a conversation.

 **"Do you all even know where your going?"** Questioned Frootz, looking at them all from Galxeia's back _**"duh, they aren't blind... Unlike you."**_ Stripes snarled at him, recieving looks of confusion **"remember what we said before; Control your anger. As i was saying.."**

After checking that he wasn't going to be interrupted, Frootz continued. **"I can tell you all how to get there and allow you to lead your Riders."** They all agreed it was a good idea.

Yami smirked and gestured to Taiga, his 1st in Command, to come over. Taiga appeared next to him with a notebook "I have the pad." She confirmed "good. Write down the exact instructions, if we find the Princess first then that will put a halt in their plan." "Yes sir."

 **-0000000-**

 _ **Spongbob Voice: 12 Hours Later... (It's only been 2)**_

 **-0000000-**

"Shouldn't we be there by now?" Grumbled Tsuko, he was another of Yami's Warriors, the golden eyed boy growled. They had been walking through the woods for 2 hours, following the exact instuctions. He turned to Taiga, who was looking at the pad.

She looked up with a frustrated frown "sir, i believe the map is fake." As soon as the words left her mouth, Tsuko stormed over and snatched the pad from her, he read it out loud.

"Walk around the Fairy's Loop, then continue into the Abyss of the Deep- What. Is. This. Thing. On. About." He growled out before throwing it into a nearby pond in anger. Yami rubbed his head with a sigh.

He watched the two argue before intervening "we've been tricked." He stated bluntly, glaring at them both "we should head back and tell Queen Maleficent, you both go on ahead." "Yes sir!" They both saluted before vanishing into the shadows, Yami smirked at the sky "smart plan, but we'll win soon and you'll fall GMAD..."

With his final words, he left. If he had stayed a little longer, he would have noticed a few Pixies giggling as the Forest tricked another person with it's words. It _**WAS**_ called the _**'Forest of Fools'** _after all.

 **-0000000-**

 **EAHR: WHOOO! Chapter 5 done! *falls back onto a couch*  
**

 **Adan (Male! Ib): We thank you for reading this Chapter. Hopefully you liked it**

 **Toriel (Undertale): She had a small touch of Writers Block while doing this, but other than that she has written it**

 **EAHR: Hopefully you all like it! I'm open to suggestions for this Story and others, i'm tempted to do a Book of One-Shots and Bloopers story, but i would really appreciate some help with it!**

 **Toriel: We should go for now, thank you all for reading this Chapter. Goodbye everyone, stay safe and be good!**

 **Adan: Bye.**

 **EAHR: *waves***


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Princess of Darkness (Part 1)  
**

 **EAHR: *humming while cooking something***

 **Stripes: "** ** _Hello everyone. So, first of all, after looking at the Stats for our stories, we would like to say-"_**

 **EAHR: Arrigatto or Thank You, or both- *turns, smiling brightly* Anyways, thank you to everyone who has read this story so far! We really hope your enjoying it, sorry if it isn't as good or funny as it could be, but writing it is fun!**

 **Stripes: *nods*** ** _"And people seem to enjoy this story, so that is a good thing. We will be getting started on TIAVGS (Trapped In A Video Game Series) Book 1 soon, but you never know when along with a few others."_**

 **EAHR: Yup! Enough rambling, we'll let you all get on with reading! We hope you all Enjoy this Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimer: EAH Rebel doesn't own any of the characters or songs used/mentioned in this story**

 **-0000000-**

 _ **At The Castle...**_

 ** _-_** **0000000-**

 **"We have arrived. Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Castle Light, former home of the Princesses of Light."** Announced Frootz as they approached a giant Castle.

It looked centuries old but still seemed in good shape despite everything it had been through. At the sight of a Heartless approaching them, the GMAD drew their weapons as did Casper, which was a Keyblade known as Hidden Dragon, while Katrina hid behind them, along with Frootz and Stripes.

Getting closer, they noticed it was a different type of Heartless than you would usually see. It was a White Rose, it stopped before reaching them and looked at everyone.

 **"Greetings. The Princess has been expecting you, follow me."** It spoke before turning and walking away, the group lookld at each other before putting away their weapons and doing so.

While following, they couldn't help but look around. Luna and Night both noticed a picture which was on the wall. In it, were 3 young girls who seemed really close yet didn't look the same. They approached it, as did Laural and Zilla, who noticed a few things looked similar to someone they had met before.

There was a black haired girl with dark blue eyes who looked to be 9. Next to her was a slightly older girl with black hair at the top before turning into a platinum blonde and violet-blue eyes, she looked to be about 12. The last girl was infront of them both and looked to be the youngest with pale blonde hair which was a slightly darker blonde at the bottom and had bright blue eyes, she looked to be 6 years old.

"Hm, can't help but wonder who they are." Mumbled Midnight, they turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat to see the Rose looking at them.

They apologized and with one last look at the picture, continued onwards towards the Throne Room.

It was hectic when they arrived, White Rose walked in and bowed to a young woman who had her back to the group and was yelling at some Heartless, who were running around.

 **"Princess. Your guests have arrived."** "THAT DOESN'T GO THERE! DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?!" She yelled in frustration before turning and nodding "thank you White Rose." The Heartless bowed before going to help the others in the room.

Laural, Katrina and Zilla couldn't hide their surprise. They recognized the girl from a dream which them and multiple others had months before, they also remembered her name.

Her name was...

 **Slenderman (Creepypasta): Cliffhanger~**

 **EAHR: Slendy! Why did you do that? *frowns***

 **Slenderman: Because i could and it annoys you**

 **EAHR: *huffs* Jerk... *clears throat* Anyways, we hope you Enjoyed this Chapter! It was kinda fun to write, that's all i can think of saying *giggles and bows* Arigatto!**

 **Slenderman: For now, we shall see you all next time. Goodbye**

 **EAHR: Bye! ^_-**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Princess of Darkness (Part 2)**

 **Smiley Dog (Creepypasta): *barks at the camera***

 **EAHR: Smiley Dog, please don't jump at the Camera, we need it. Konnichiwa everyone! Sorry about the Cliffhanger in the last Chapter... That was Slendy's idea.**

 **Slenderman (Off-Set): I take full responsibility~**

 **EAHR: *sweatdrops* So, um yeah.. Anyways, I'll let you all read now**

 **Masky: *pokes head in* But a Bloopers story is coming soon!**

 **EAHR: *pouts* Why is everyone spoiling my secret projects?**

 **Smiley Dog: *runs towards Masky and chases him out the room***

 **EAHR: *calls* Uh, t-thank you Smiley Dog! *looks back at the Readers and giggles* A-anyways, we hope you all Enjoy this Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimer: EAH Rebel doesn't own any of the characters or songs used/mentioned in this story**

 **-0000000-**

 _ **Last Time...  
**_

 ** _-_** **0000000-**

 ** _While following, they couldn't help but look around. Luna and Night both noticed a picture which was on the wall. In it, were 3 young girls who seemed really close yet didn't look the same. They approached it, as did Laural and Zilla, who noticed a few things looked similar to someone they had met before._**

 ** _There was a black haired girl with dark blue eyes who looked to be 9. Next to her was a slightly older girl with black hair at the top before turning into a platinum blonde and violet-blue eyes, she looked to be about 12. The last girl was infront of them both and looked to be the youngest with pale blonde hair which was a slightly darker blonde at the bottom and had bright blue eyes, she looked to be 6 years old._**

 ** _"Hm, can't help but wonder who they are." Mumbled Midnight, they turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat to see the Rose looking at them._**

 ** _They apologized and with one last look at the picture, continued onwards towards the Throne Room._**

 ** _It was hectic when they arrived, White Rose walked in and bowed to a young woman who had her back to the group and was yelling at some Heartless, who were running around._**

 ** _"Princesses. Your guests have arrived." "THAT DOESN'T GO THERE! DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?!" She yelled in frustration before turning and nodding "thank you White Rose." The Heartless bowed before going to help the others in the room._**

 ** _Laural, Katrina and Zilla couldn't hide their surprise. They recognized the girl from a dream which them and multiple others had months before, they also remembered her name._**

 ** _Her name was..._**

 **-0000000-**

Molliana Light? The girl gave them all a sweet smile "hi! Welcome to the Castle of Light, i'm Princess Molliana Rosetta Light, youngest daughter of King Theodore and Queen Loreeina and sister to Shadowlette and Vernora Light. It is a pleasure to meet you all." She greeted with a curtsey.

She had long pale blonde hair which faded to a slightly darker shade in a rose bun and bright blue eyes. She wore a white knee length ballgown with a pale yellow sash tied around her waist and a pair of pale yellow flats. Around her neck rested a pale yellow locket with a white rose enraved on it.

They al bowed or curtseyed in return, as she began to speak "so, um... What brings you all here?" Mollie questioned, making them all sweatdrop. Wasn't she expecting them?

"Allow me to explain." Spoke Thor as they all sat down at a table and he explained about the situation to her. By the end of it, she was frowning in concern "I see... That really is terrible. Hm, maybe there **_IS_** a way i can help!" Mollie stood up and skipped over to an arch which led into a hallway.

Turning back, she gave them a bright smile "come on slow pokes!" She chirped before turning and continuing on as the group got up and followed after her. Luna looked at Frootz "are you sure she's the Princess of Darkness? She seems too positive to be her?" She pointed out.

 **"Hm, I'm not too sure... Last time i was here, it was a black haired lady, i could be wrong though."** He spoke, they continued to follow the Princess before she eventually stopped infront of a door, before pushing it open to reveal a large room full of books.

Mollie smiled and walked inside "this is the Royal Library, Lette should be here." "'Lette'? Whose that?" Questioned Midnight in curiousity, only recieving a wink from the blonde "you'll see~" She chirped.

They continued to follow their guide before stopping by a section titled **_'Magic Books'_** , turning the corner they came to a table where 2 ladies, both who looked older than Mollie, were sat together looking through different books. The blonde gave them all the 'shh' sign before sneaking over and scaring them.

"Lette, Ra~ We have guests!" Mollie called, making the older of the two drop her book in surprise, while the younger looked up, unfazed before smirking "thank you Molliana. Hello everyone. Laural, Zilla, Frootz. It's lovely to see you all again." She spoke, recieving looks of shock "Shadowlette?" Questioned Laural.

She stood up and bowed to everyone "yes. Welcome to our Home, i am Princess Shadowlette Kiana Light, second Daughter of King Theodore and Queen Loreeina, along with Molliana's older sister and Vernona's younger sister. I am also the Princess of Darkness- Mollie decided to greet you."

While they were talking, the other girl looked at both girls before glancing at the group "you could have given me a warning that we were having Guests." She spoke in annoyance, before standing up and bowing.

"Greetings, i am Princess Vernora Ula Light, oldest Daughter of King Thoedore and Loreeina and oldest sister to Molliana and Shadowlette. That introduction could be short." "But it was a special one mum and dad invented." Everyone sweatdropped as Mollie and Vernora began to argue. The group took the time to take in their appearances.

Vernora had black hair with platinum highlights in a ponytail and violet-blue eyes. She wore a blue long sleeved top which was tucked into a pair of dark violet-blue knee shorts and blue trainers. Around her neck was a locket like Mollie's but was had a violet rose instead of white

Shadowlette had long black hair with a few silver streaks in a braid which let some hair loose and reached her waist and midnight blue eyes. She wore a dark blue sleevless top which was tucked into a black ankle length skirt with the front stopping just below her knees and black heels with a strap. Like the others, she had a locket but it had a black rose.

 ** _-0000000-_**

 ** _After explaing the situation to the Princesses..._**

 ** _-0000000-_**

"... I see." Commented Shadowlette, cuping her chin in thought as the others remained silent "is there anything you can do to help?" Questioned Thor, Vernora nodded "yes. There is." "Venora!" Hissed the blackette, receiving a pointed look.

Mollie decided to explain "we both have a common enemy, Maleficent has been after Shadowlette's Heartless for a few months now. Oh, and our friend, Kitt, is being held captive too." Katrina tilted her head in confusion "not to be rude... But how can you help?"

Shadowlette rose from her seat and walked away before bringing over a big book, which was heavy but she carried with ease and set it on the table "this book. It will lead you to you all must go to stop Maleficent and the tools you need."

Night decided to add in a question "tools?" "Vernora can write you all a list of what you'll need." Explained the Princess, before sighing. "Sadly, this is all we can do to help as we are still working on restoring our kingdom after what happened before." That line made multiple of them realise.. It wasn't a dream after all!

They all stood up "thank you. We appreciate as much help as we can get." Midnight said, reassuring her that it was fine. Mollie put the book in a bag and handed it to Zilla, while Venora handed Laural a scroll which contained the list and map.

"Thanks for everything. We should get going." Casper and the group made it to the door when they heard the sound of running. **"Oh? Seems like we have company."** Frootz spoke, recieving a nod from the Dragons and Stripes.

Turning, they saw it was Mollie, walking behind her was Shadowlette and Vernora "waaaaaaiiit!" She called, slowing down and panting, Venora crossed her arms "It's a bit late to be going on. maybe you should stay for the night?" The Dark Princess nodded her agreement.

"It would be for the best and _**safer**_ , if you stayed. None of us would mind having Guests stay." Everyone noticed the hint she was giving them, except for Katrina. "Are you sure?" She asked in concern, Laural and Midnight both spoke at the same time. "That would be the smartest idea for now."

Both girls looked at each other, making a few of the others laugh or giggle. Thor nodded and turned back "looks like we'll be staying." "But we have to leave in the morning." Added Zilla, recieving a nod.

"That is fine with me. I'll lead the dragons to a room specifically designed for them to sleep in, along with Frootz and your Tiger companion. Vernora will show you boys the room you'll be staying in, while Mollie will show the girls." Mollie nodded in agreement.

Vernora, on the other hand grumbled "why do i have to show the boys?!" She asked, making everyone sweatdrop and Shadowlette annoyed. Before they could argue, they showed the groups to their rooms for the night.

They were all unaware that Maleficent had found their location and the location of the Princess of Darkess. The location she had been searching for months and it was perfect for taking.

 **-0000000-**

 **EAHR: WHOO! Chapter 7: Done! *falls back onto a sofa and giggles* Oh right! Um, updates might be slow around about the end of the month since my nan and grandad are coming up to visit, along with one of my Aunts. So, if they are slow I apologize!**

 **Ben Drowned (Creepypasta): Vernora is an OC that Mollienaturerocks created, but never had the chance to use. She gave Rebel permission**

 **EAHR: *nods and sits up* Mm hm, oh. If you guys are wondering why there are quite a few Creepypastas around, it's because tomorrow is an Unlucky Day (I think...) Friday the 13th**

 **Slenderman: And because we're bored**

 **EAHR: Mm hm. *yawns slightly* Writing about sleep is making me tired... And it's only the morning *falls back and ends up sleeping on the sofa***

 **Stripes: _". . . I am not surprised. -_- Anyways, Splendorman. Would you like to do the outro?"_**

 **Splendorman: *nods* We all hope you enjoyed this Chapter and will continue to look forward to the next ones to come. Goodbye for now  
**

 **Everyone (Except Me): Bye**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Under Attack!**

 **EAHR: *skips in* Konnichiwa! Welcome back everyone! I'm so so sorry this took so long, but i'm back!  
**

 **Vernora (Guest): *waves* Yo.**

 **Shadowlette (Guest): Greetings Readers**

 **Mollie (Guest): Hi! ^-^**

 **EAHR: The Princesses agreed to join me for the Author Notes, so we have Princesses and Creepypastas! *nervous laugh* This is gonna be awkward...**

 **Slendman: Only if you make it that way~**

 **Bill: The tall guy has a point**

 **EAHR: Now Gravity Falls too IT^TI**

 **Yugi: We hope you all Enjoy this Story!**

 **Vernora: It's going to be very lively. See ya at the end of this Chapter**

 **EAHR: OH! Also, Kitt Sterling is doing a GMAD Story, if any Members would like to be in it, then please PM her, thanks! Now onto the Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimer: EAH Rebel doesn't own any of the characters or songs used/mentioned in this story**

 **-0000000-**

"And this is your room for the night. It was inspired by our mother." The door to a big Guest room opened to reveal Mollie showing Laural and Katrina into the room where the walls were multiple shades of blue to represent water, while the carpet was yellow like sand.

There were also two beds, one had a mermaid design on it and was a mix between blue, pink and purple. The other was a pale peach colour with a few hints of yellow and had a seashell design. Each had a little detail which matched the bed designs and styles. "Wow..." Gasped Katrina in awe, not fully believing it herself.

Laural couldn't help but be taken back by the design itself, if this was what her and the young Hikari had... Then what did the others have?

"Oh, Mr. Zilla and Mr. Thor most likely have the Superhero room - Venora chose Batman and Superman." Explained Mollie, as if she could read the Guardian of Band Music's mind and continued to explain "Ms. Midnight, Ms. Night and Ms. Luna most have the- Um.." She faultered a moment before pulling out a list, recieving a sweatdrop.

After finding what she was looking for she 'ah-ha'ed before looking at them both again. "I'm really sorry for forgetting, they have the Anime room! Nora and Lette argued about which Animes to use, but agreed on 3 in the end; 'Yuri On Ice', 'Hetalia' and 'Ouran High School Host Club'."

"That's so cool!" Squealed Katrina, Laural nodded before realising something "but what about the Dragons? You never mentioned about their room." "OH!" Mollie gasped before bowing multiple times in apology and continued to apologize "I am so so so so sorry for forgetting, please forgive me! I'm not the best when it comes to my memory, but i do try my best."

Someone placed their hand on her shoulder, startling her and making her jump back and stumble into Katrina- Knocking both of them down. Laural and the person both winced "sorry, didn't mean to startle you both, Princess." Apologized the Guard.

Mollie got up and helped the other girl up before turning and smiled "it's no problem Diago. Is something wrong?!" She asked, becoming more serious as the Guard remained silent before nodding with a grim expression.

"I'm afraid so Princess. Dwyn Phoenix - The Fandom Guardian's assisstant and Master Librarian - delievered a message regarding an attack." "An... Attack? But, we've finally gotten everything back to the way it was!" Laural decided to speak up "what did he say exactly?" She questioned instantly.

Diago was taken aback slightly before recovering "a tall woman dressed in black with green skin and an army of creatures are approaching the Castle. Your other Guardian friends have already evactuated the village." He explained.

Laural nodded, while Katrina sighed in relief. She knew that the GMAD would come through, they always did. They met up with the other members in the Hall of Castle Light, along with the other 2 Princesses "i'm glad your all safe." Exclaimed Vernora, placing a hand on her chest and sighing.

"I have a request." Spoke Mollie, making them all turn to her "Mol...?" Questioned Shadowlette as her sister turned away from them all. "Leave." They all flinched at her tone as she turned to face them.

"Leave this Kingdom and use the Map and everything we told you to stop Maleficent, we'll stay and fight for our home. You will have to fight soon, but that time isn't now, so go." A few members wanted to argue but did what she said. After gathering their stuff and leaving, the 3 Princesses got to work and began fighting their attackers, allowing the GMAD and Hikari children to sneak away, unnoticed...

 **-0000000-**

 **EAHR: Before anyone says anything... I'm sorry for not adding a Fight Scene! I feel it's a little too early in the Story to add 1, but there _WILL_** **be a Fight soon, I promise!**

 **Pinkie Pie (MLP): Pinkie Promise?**

 **EAHR: *nods* Cross my Heart and Hope to Fly, Stick a Cupcake in my Eye**

 **Vernora: We are still here too! Just playing Cards with a few of the Creepypasta's- I swear your cheating, EJ!**

 **Eyeless Jack/EJ (Creepypasta): Nah, i'm not cheating. Your just losing**

 **Vernora: You-!**

 **Yugi: C-calm down Vernora**

 **EAHR: IT^TI I need help keeping the A/N's in control... Anyways, t-this is all for now. We hoped you all Enjoyed this Chapter and... Yeah, bye! See you all next tim- EEK! *ducks a flying table which hits the Camera***

 **-Static-**


	10. Review Response 1

**EAHR: Konnichiwa and welcome! So, this time i'm doing something a liiiittle different;**

 _ **RESPONDING TO**_ ** _REVIEWS! (From Most Current Stories)_**

 **Darkiplier: Not everything has to be dramatic, Katrina**

 **EAHR: B-but it's kinda fun doing it that way! *shrinks away slightly at his glare and hides behind Wilford***

 **Wilford Warfastache: Now, don't scare the girl Darky. She needs to write after all**

 **Darkiplier: Don't. Call me** ** _'Darky'_** **and fine. Go on and continue**

 **EAHR: O-ok, thank you Mr. Warfastache, Mr. Darkiplier *looks back at everyone* Gomen'nasai about that everyone! And, here we go! *clears throat and picks up a piece of paper from a hat***

 **BEN Drowned (Creepypasta): Can i read it?**

 **EAHR: Sure *hands it to him***

 **BEN Drowned: Ok, this is a Review from** ** _'Unknown User'_** **and it's on this story...**

 _ **Unknown User asks...**_

 _ **Can you make a "Kingdom Hearts" and "Road to El Dorado" crossover?**_

 **EAHR: Oh, it sounds like fun! I will have to watch Road to El Dorado again, but sure thing. All i would need to know if what would you like to happen? Before i begin planning it ^-^  
**

 **Slenderman: Next Review~**

 **Cherry (OC): Allow me~~ *pulls one out* This is from** ** _'Felita-Chan'_** **on** ** _'Bakura and Marik have IMAGINATION'_**

 _ **Felita-Chan says...**_

 _ **ahahahahaha *laughing uncontrollablyafter 10 minutes of laughing like a crazy person) okay-okay, seriously, where did you get this kind of idea? I loved yugioh the abridged series so much (especially this one(the crowd Atlasbecause it's very hilarious, but again, seriously where on earth did this kind of idea even manage to enter your imagination pile(?).  
Kay, kay, just keep this sort of things up, or at least some humor fanfics. I'll try to review All the fanfics I find hilarious or a good , see you next for my bad English, English is my 2nd language)**_

 **EAHR: *beams brightly and has the face of pure innocence* Thank you soo much Felita-Chan! I'm glad you enjoyed it, the idea came from being bored and from seeing a Meme about Seto ^_- Also, your English is goo, so no need to worry!  
**

 **Cherr: *pulls out another but it gets taken by Chica* Hey!**

 **Chica (FNAF): My turn to read, this is from _'Godzillaman1000'_ on _'Christmas One-Shot Collection'_ **

**_Godzillaman1000 says..._**

 ** _TOP OF THE MORNING TO YOU LASSIE :)_**

 **Antisepticeye: Oh great, another Jacksepticeye.**

 **EAHR: *tapes his mouth* Hush child. Thanks for that Zilla! It really brightens up someone's day! Oh, i'd also like to give a huge thank you to _'Aria-Celestion_ _'_ for leaving a review on every chapter of _'Ask Angelynn and Neko'_**

 **Venora: The story may be changed to something that isn't an 'Ask book', but should still keep it's charm!**

 **EAHR: Mm hm, next up! *pulls one out* Is from _'LauralKelley99'_ on _'The GMAD and The Opposite_ _World',_ Chapter 4 **

_**Lauralkelley99 says...**_

 _ **This was an really good introduction to the opposites and I really enjoyed it.**_

 **EAHR: Yay! Thank you, i'm really glad you enjoyed it ^-^ Is that every Review guys?  
**

 **Smurfette (Smurfs): Almost! There's 1 left and it's from _'StarGazerGale'_ on _'Christmas One-Shot Collection'_**

 **EAHR: Cool! *.* Oh, Mr. Garbage Smell! *turns to Gargamel* Would you like to read it? *tilts head with a smile***

 **Gargamel (Smurfs): *glares* It's not Garbage Smell, it's Gargamel!... And no.**

 **EAHR: *bows multiple times* I'm so so so so so sorry for getting your name wrong again!**

 **Zack (Angels of Death/** **Satsuriku no Tenshi): Huh, stop panicking so much. *is sitting with his back against the wall and has Ray on his lap, playing with her hair***

 **Ray (Angels of Death/Satsuriku no Tenshi): Mm. I could read it**

 **EAHR: *Stops apologizing and bowing* Really?! Thank you so much Ray! *hands her it***

 **Zack: Stop being so damn cheerful**

 **Darkiplier: Stop being such a weirdo**

 **Zack: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**

 **Darkiplier: YOU HEARD ME!**

 **EAHR: Boys, please don't fight!**

 ***While i try to defuse the fight between Dark and Zach, Ray was reading the Review***

 _ **'StarGazerGale says...**_

 _ **This is amazing also, NOOOOO OLAF!, I'm done, so I might or might not be paying attention but Stripes hates Olaf, Why?**_

 **Stripes: _"I. Can answer this one; Olaf is a snowman and i have never gotten along with them, since an instinct i have - i am unsure if other dragons have this same one - is to burn snow when i see it as it bothers me. When i see snowmen that walk, my playful 'tiger' instinct kicks in and i want to chase them."_**

 **Cherry: Basically... He seems 'em as things to pounce on.**

 **Ray: Rebel is busy... I guess i will end this. Thank you all for Reading this Review Response, she will be writing the next Chapter soon. One question she has is...  
**

 **Would you like to see the Light Sisters fight or the Group continue their Quest? The choice is yours.**

 **Stripes: _"Good day everyone. We shall see you all in the Next Chapter."_**


	11. AN: Not an Update!

**A/N  
**

 **-Static-**

 **Disoriented Voice: Hello- C n uo h-ar us?**

 ***Something punches the Camera and it goes back to normal to reveal EAH Rebel, Jeff the Killer and Laughing Jack crowding it***

 **EAHR: Y-you didn't have to punch it, Jeff! It could have broken! *has a worried look and begins examining it***

 **Jeff: It worked though, didn't it? You should be grateful.**

 **EAHR: Phew, it's fine... And i am! Thank you for restoring it *clears throat and sets it up before backing away* Konnichiwa everyone! Um... S-so, i'm so so so sorry for not updating recently, i feel really bad for not doing so... B-but i've just been kinda stressed lately.  
**

 **EAHR: O-other than that, i have got a few plans for some of my Stories which i'd really like to share, so... Yeah. Here we goooo!**

 **So, the 1st thing is...**

 ** _To start off I'm going to start off the 'Trapped In A Video Game Series' with a One-Shot, as a way to start it off and it gives me more time to plan out a bit more for the offical Book 1: Undertale which was requested by flightbird2003, so hopefully that's ok._  
**

 **Next thing i'd like to mention is...** **Light Vs. Darkness Chapter 9 is on hold for a little while as i have a few other things to write, including a few Requests so hopefully that's ok.**

 **The final - i think - thing is I'm going to be Re-Writing the 'GMAD and The Opposite World', which will involve new Characters, quite a few changes and hopefully it will explain everything easier. If anyone who is currently in it would like to stilll be in it or excluded then please let me know as it will help alot.  
**

 **EAHR: The original Opposite World will still be left up, since i would like to see what you all think of it and feel free to compare both versions when it's up and let me know what you all think. I think this is all for now, so... Yeah!**

 **Stripes: _"we would like to thank you all for how much positivity this story and a few others have recieved. This will update, so don't worry."_**

 **EAHR: Again, Arigatto for all the support! For now, we're gonna go and try to keep the peace. If you all liked this PUNCH THOSE FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW BUTTONS LIKE A BOSS AND HIGH FIVES ALL AROUND! We'll see you all next time and i'm spending too much time with Kitt IT^TI  
**

 **Kitt Sterling (Friend): Yup!**


	12. AN: Forgive Me

**A/N: Forgive me**

 **Hello everyone! Rebel here and i just want to say... I am so so sorry for not updating any of my stories in such a long time, please forgive me! So... Re-reading this story, i'm not happy with a lot of the things i wrote, so a re-write is on the way! I'll still be adding the members from this one, but if any others would like to be in the re-write please let me know!**

 **Thank you and please forgive me TwT**

 **\- EAH Rebel,GMAD + Wolf Crew Member**


End file.
